


Kissing Strangers

by tyronic_scripts



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Bars, Coffee, F/M, Kissing, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, alcohol use, mention of ass kickin, mention of vic's husband, people are drugged but they dont know it, the french press, vic being a sleepy person, walt blushing, walt staring at vic while shes sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronic_scripts/pseuds/tyronic_scripts
Summary: Vic and Walt in a bar, trying to catch a criminal, when ONE OF THEM has to go there. Awkwardness and confusion happens.Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.





	Kissing Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt: The story starts when your protagonist kisses a stranger. And lets just say I ran with it, and went a little bit too wild.
> 
> Walt will always be in a relationship with that Bronco, fight me.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing a Longmire fic, so sorry if its a mess and/or sucks.

Victoria Moretti knew she had just made a terrible, terrible mistake. Kissing her husband was one thing, but a stranger was completely insane. _For fucks sake, Vic! He’s a murder suspect,_ she screamed in her head. She knew it was wrong, but she needed him to trust her and not suspect she was a cop. She didn’t even think about the fact that Walt was watching her to make sure that the arrest (and hopefully the confession) went successfully and without any incidents.

Walt glared over at the suspect for a quick, nonchalant check of the bar they were in. He turned his head back to the other side of the room and made a slow sweep back to the suspect when he saw Vic grab the guys face and plant a kiss on him lips. Walt wanted to scream and immediately arrest the guy, but he knew that if he did that the suspect would make a break to the exit and be gone before he even made it through the crowd to Vic. He quickly turned away as not to be notice and to hide his blushed cheeks from any prying eyes.

Vic immediately regretted the kiss when the suspect started talking. She darted he eyes towards Walt and notice he was turning away from her direction.

“Wanna get out of here?” The suspect was keen to leave the bar after when he probably presumed was a sign Vic wanted to do other…activities.

“Yeah, sure. But lets get one last drink before we go, okay?” Vic knew she needed to alert Walt to her movements even if both of them were embarrassed by her actions.

“Alright, just one more.”

_Boy, he’s lucky I’m not in my uniform or else I’d kick his ass,_ Vic silently thought as the guy grabbed her behind and propelled her towards the counter.

Walt, less red now, scanned the room covertly again, and saw Vic walking towards the counter. _Probably got thirsty again,_ Walt thought. He notice the suspects hand on her behind and breathed deeply, while attempting to calm himself down. He grabbed his Rainier and downed the rest of it, and looked out of the corner of his eye at the two.

Vic ordered 4 shots of whiskey, but already had an arrangement with the bartender to only serve the suspect alcohol and she would be given root beer, and Walt would be notified immediately that she was leaving.

Walt noticed the order immediately. There was no doubt in his mind that he needed to leave. Luckily, Vic was smart enough to think of the idea before they had left. He left a $20 on the counter and put his hat on. He walked through a little bit of the crowd before turning around, slightly, just to see if Vic was following or not. Vic was just finishing her second shot and the suspect was grabbing her hand to leave, throwing a $10 at the bartender and walking towards a different exit. Walt quickly pushed the door open and nodded towards Vic as he turned back to the door and walked out.

Vic didn’t acknowledge the nod, but knew he would be arresting the suspect as soon as possible, blowing her cover. She hoped the guy’s car wasn’t directly outside the door so she wouldn’t have to grab the cuffs she’d hidden as discreetly as possible in her bra. For a split second she liked the idea of Walt seeing her reach down her bra and arresting the guy without his help, but she shook the idea out of her head when she was being thrust outside into the bright sun light. The bar had been dark, and she nearly forgot that it was sometime in the afternoon. They had arrived earlier in the day after a tip from a highway patrol officer who had spotted the suspect’s car outside the bar.

“Damn it's bright out here,” Vic spoke without thinking.

Walt saw Vic and the suspect walking to a dark green truck. He did not want her getting into that vehicle, not under his watch. He sprinted up to Vic, tapping her on the shoulder, and yelling at the suspect that he was under arrest for murder.

The next few minutes were a blur to Vic since she most certainly was not expecting Walt to sneak up on her. She did remember that she got into Walt’s Bronco and Walt had said something to her.

Walt was angry at Vic, but he knew she really didn’t have a choice. Nonetheless, he was upset, angry and hurt. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had deep feelings for Vic, and the kiss only made him realize it more. He had already dropped off the suspect at the station and questioned him. He admitted everything and would be spending a while in their jail awaiting a lawyer and a trial date. Walt didn’t want him yelling at Vic like he had after he was arrested (not that Vic would know since she was asleep within a few minutes of sliding onto the Broncos front seat. He didn’t think it was a good idea for Sean to see Vic in such a state, so he (stupidly) decided to let her crash at his house until she sobered up and he would drive her back to her vehicle at the station. _What a terrible idea,_ Walt hushed his own thoughts. He pulled up to his cabin and turned the Bronco off. Looking at Vic, he opened up his door and climbed out. Vic shifted slightly as Walt closed the door and walked around the front of the Bronco, opening her door as quietly as possible. In a swift motion, Walt scooped her up and carried her into the house, making sure that the Broncos door closed quietly, as well as his front door. He laid her on the couch and covered her up with a few throws. Walt couldn’t help but stare at her for a few minutes. She looked so peaceful.

Walt knew he needed either caffeine or sleep, but he wouldn’t decide which one. Eventually, he decided on sleep. He glanced at Vic one last time before walking into his bedroom and closing the door behind himself. He set his alarm clock for one hour and fell into his bed, instantly falling into a dream filled slumber.

The alarm clock abruptly woke up both Vic and Walt. Vic didn’t actually open her eyes like Walt had; she just furrowed her eyebrows and fell asleep again. Walt tuned the alarm off and slowly proceeded to get up from the bed. After a minute or two, he walked to the door, opening it and walking towards the kitchen. After a stretch and some glancing at Vic, Walt got his French press out and started making some strong coffee. The smell of the coffee made it to Vic as she was starting to wake up. Walt poured two cups, making sure to sugar Vic’s and carefully walking it over to the coffee table. He sat down of the table as he placed her cup next to him. He took a sip and noticed that Vic was starting to open her eyes. He tried to memorize her face in that exact moment as it was a beautiful sight.

Vic’s eyes opened as she furrowed her eyebrows as she saw Walt staring at her. “You know that’s creepy as fuck, right?” She coughed and groaned as she sat up.

“I um…apologize. I just um, noticed you, um, waking up.”

Vic couldn’t help but smirk and grab for the coffee. She took a big drink and set it back down so she could pull a throw around her shoulders. “Did everything go well?”

Walt looked down at his cup, “um, yes. He confessed to everything. Put up a bit of a fight after he was arrested though.”

Vic grabbed the coffee again, taking a smaller drink this time, “that upset huh? All I remember is you sneaking up on me, then you said something to me and I got into the Bronco. Did I pass out or something?”

Walt looked up, “you just feel asleep. Probably from the alcohol.”

A puzzled look appeared on Vic’s face, “Walt, I never had any alcohol. I told the bartender to just give me root beer. That’s it.”

The same look showed up on Walt’s face. He was just as confused, “could he have drugged you then?”

“Possibly. I did look away before I took my last shots, but I don’t know of any drugs that act that quickly.”

Walt took a drink, and held the cup onto his knee. He deeply breathed, looked towards a random object, and started thinking.

“Hey Walt?”

He snapped out of his thoughts. “Hm?”

“What did you say to me before I passed out?”

Walt really didn’t want to repeat what he had said. He was too embarrassed, and wanted to forget he ever talked. “Nothing important. You should get some rest.”

Vic huffed and curled her lips inward, “Walt. Spit it out.” She set her now empty cup down and crossed her arms. She wanted to know even if she regretted the decision later.

Walt set his cup down next to him on the table and leaned on his elbows. He looked up at Vic as she curled his hands together. She could tell he was nervous, but leaned a little closer to him, as if he was about to whisper it to her. Walt swallowed, and took a deep breath, “once I handcuffed him, I grabbed your arm and said. Well I mainly said to myself, but I said ‘that’s why I love you’.”

Vic’s breath hitched. She tried to read his face to see if he was joking, but he was most certainly serious. She had no words for him. Anything she said would get her into trouble with her husband and anything she didn’t say would dismiss what Walt had just confessed to her. _Fuck it,_ she said in her brain as she decided to pick the lesser of two evils.

“Walt, I love you too. But as long as I'm married nothing can happen between us. This will have to be between us. No one else can know, especially Sean. Who knows what he would do to you if he did find out.”

“I would be more concerned with what he would do to you rather than what he would do to me.”

Vic rolled her eyes, “I don’t think he would do anything to me. Unless I told him I did something with you.”

Walt looked straight into her eyes, “would you even want to do something with me?” Walt didn’t know whether he was trying to be funny or completely serious. He secretly hoped she answered seriously, and couldn’t even look at her as she answered.

Vic smiled (knowing it was an unusual, but valid question), and gently grabbed Walt by the chin, pulling his face so he could look at her, “fuck yes.” She knew she might regret it but she pulled Walt’s face closer to hers as she softly kissed him. His lips were very chapped, and tasted like the coffee they were drinking.

Walt knew he should pull away, but his body wouldn’t let him. Vic pulled away after a few seconds, leaving Walt blinking and stunned.

“That was great, but you need some fucking chap stick Walt.”

Walt couldn’t help but smile and laugh.


End file.
